


Sleeping HCs

by happysoulmentality



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	1. BoRhap Boys

**Rami**

  * Drifter in the Night
  * He starts in one spot in one position and just kinda migrates to somewhere else?
  * He likes to try to fall asleep holding you, but he always gets too hot
  * Despite this, he won’t get rid of any blankets to try to help the situation. It is frustrating.
  * Fairly Light Sleeper
  * Wakes up to most movements and distressing noises
  * Sleeps the best when he comes home from shooting/interviews/interacting too much
  * His mind and body are just drained from dealing with people all day and he needs to recharge, so he does.
  * Actually likes his alarm clock. It is a very important and highly trusted friend.
  * Always tries to get up without waking you (never actually works) so you’re always greeted with a slightly sheepish and sleepy smile



**Gwilym**

  * Space Heater
  * My god does this man put off some serious heat. Like your room AC is always set below 65℉ with the ceiling fan AND a personal fan on
  * You also only sleep with the duvet on top of the two of you. It helps.
  * He actually sleeps on his stomach facing away from you (not how you remember falling asleep ever), but touching you somehow. Foot, elbow, shoulder, something.
  * You always fall asleep before him with your head on his chest and one of his arms supporting your head. How he moves you without waking you up is still a mystery
  * He is naturally a morning person and it is bewildering. He sets an alarm, but you’ve never heard it because he wakes up before it and turns it off
  * Unless he’s drunk/hungover/utterly exhausted. Then all the rules go out the window.
  * These mornings you kind of love. He’s very responsible in making sure he doesn’t have anywhere to be the next day so he can sleep for as long as he needs. The only thing that doesn’t change is the heat (you wish, but no) otherwise, he passes out before you and you wake up still pressed to his chest.



**Joe**

  * Cuddle  ~~Master~~  Monster™
  * Must have cuddles before falling asleep next to you. No exceptions.
  * He is ready to cuddle you all the time, any way you want it. He doesn’t just cuddle you either, it’s like he heals your soul
  * Sometimes you need to be the Big Spoon because he likes to be held (it heals  _his_ soul)
  * He especially loves just collapsing on you in the middle of the bed and falling asleep while you run your fingers through his hair with his head on your stomach
  * No ‘set’ sleeping position per se, but if you ever wake up before him you find him on his side/stomach with one knee pulled up towards his chest. Like he’s pitching in his sleep
  * Moderate sleeper: doesn’t wake up for minor shifts, but will whine when you get up to go to the bathroom
  * You usually drift apart in the night but he always finds you upon waking
  * Not a fan of alarms, but responds well to them



**Ben**

  * Dead Weight
  * Let’s set something straight rn: baby boy does not wake up for  **anything** if he doesn’t want to or have to.  
  * You have seen him sleep through a natural disaster. It was completely mind-boggling. Like it came and went and you checked on him and he DIDN’T MOVE.
  * He sleeps in whatever position he falls asleep in. He doesn’t move at all. The only sign he’s still alive is his chest rising and falling as he breathes.
  * He’s pleasantly warm and very easy to cuddle up to when you want. This was a shock the first time you shared a bed. You thought he’d be a furnace since he’s quite athletic, but he really just isn’t.
  * Likes a very firm mattress. You suspect it has something to do with how dense his body is. It’s like he just sinks into anything that’s too soft and struggles to get back out.
  * Soft pillows everywhere. And a big cushy comforter to go with them. All the plush none of the sink and he loves it.
  * Never wakes up before you, but that’s okay. You like to see him so at ease while he’s asleep. A lot of things weigh on his mind while he’s awake and it’s nice to know that they can go away, even just temporarily.  




	2. Queen

**Freddie:**

  * Sleeps almost in the middle of the bed
  * SPRAWLS
  * Like all corners of the bed are his
  * You just happen to be there too
  * Takes ‘suggestions’ well
  * Meaning: if you push him away from your sleeping space, he will go without waking up
  * Hard sleeper
  * Like would probably sleep through the apocalypse
  * However, when he does wake up ( ~~without an alarm~~  naturally) he quickly rearranges himself to curl into you



**Brian:**

  * Is very good about staying on his side of the bed
  * Almost too good
  * Doesn’t move a lot during the night
  * Unless he’s having nightmares
  * Sleeps mainly on his back
  * Likes to cuddle you into his chest, at least while falling asleep
  * He is a One Pillow Person™
  * Light sleeper
  * Unless they’ve just come home from a tour, then he sleeps like the dead
  * Always wakes up before you and usually greets you with tea and a forehead kiss



**Roger**

  * Cuddle Monster
  * He is always touching you.  _Always_
  * Likes to sleep on his side with an arm or leg or both thrown over you
  * He moves when you move. It’s like he’s anticipating it somehow
  * Medium sleeper???
  * Like will sleep through your normal movements throughout the night
  * But if he hears a weird noise he’s up in a heartbeat to find out what it is
  * Hates alarms. Absolutely loathes them, but recognizes the need for them on important days
  * Wakes up within moments (either before or after, depends on the day) of you and always tries to pull you impossibly closer



**John**

  * Stomach Sleeper
  * Cuddles the pillow under his head. Like very nearly clutches it to his chest
  * The quality of his sleep depends on a lot of things tho. Usually how his day went
  * Good day: good sleep, not too deep, not too light, very easy going, wakes up rested
  * Bad day: can’t sleep, there’s just too much going on in his head for him to drown it all out, moves around a lot
  * Long day: passes tf out, he is not waking up for anything, he doesn’t even twitch or groan or acknowledge that you crawled into bed with him. He Is Out.
  * Lonely day: happens a lot on tour, needs extra pillows and maybe a phone call bc he just misses you, sleeps very lightly these days. He always tells you about them.
  * Every morning he spends with you he always wakes up with a smile in your direction. Best part of the day, in his opinion.




End file.
